Highschool of the Red Tag
by Hinode no Hana
Summary: Konoha High is dominated by Uchiha sasuke. He rocks blah blah. Look, the only way you can survive is to stay out of the way. If you don't, well, good lucky with Sasuke's Red Tag gang. It's up to Sakura to save the day. Will she conquer, or just get tagged


**This is new and edited. Sorry I couldn't get to updating. I just move back to Japan and I just got a new comp! So. . .probably in the weekend I'll whip something up.**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Ohayo gosaimasu Konohagakure. Today is a practically a normal day with normal temperatures. You can expect a fifty-percent chance of light showers during that drive home but definately nothing to worry about. Stock Market percentages are rising. About +0.08 percentage for UCHIHA stocks and +0.07 for..." The radio went on and on with stocks until the 17 year-old pink haired beauty finally woke up.

"Stupid radio-sama. Who gives a damn about stocks?" Sakura complained while she was half-asleep. Sakura had just moved to Konohagakure from Sunagakure. "I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I don't. wanna. I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I-"

"Sakura! Ohayo! Wake up now. You have scho-" Her mother called cheerfully from downstairs.

"Hai! okaasan i'm coming!" She yelled as she cut off her mother's sentence. "Geez..."

"Ok dear. Just make sure your not late!" Her mother called again.

"Grrrr." Sakura growled in frusteration. "Yes okaasan! I knooow!" Sakura yelled back.

"Okaaay!" Her mother called back.

Sakura groaned and got up from her bed. She looked in her closet. She finally chose her outfit, a pink cami and denim skirt, and placed it on her bed. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, blow-dried her hair and combed it. She put on her outfit and looked at her life-size mirror. Sakura smiled and winked at herself. "Sakura-chan, your a killer." She fixed her hair, put on her white mary janes and walked downstairs. On the dinner table was a bunch of food. "Okaasan? Why is there so much food on the table?" Sakura's okaasan smiled.

"Sakura, these are for you. make sure you eat everything. You need energy for your first day at school!" Sakura's okaasan pinched Sakura's cheek as if she was a little kid. Sakura frowned and waited for her mom to let go.

"Okaasan. I'm not a baby. Besides, you were the one that said i needed to lose 10 pounds. Now you want be to add 50?" Sakura said. Sakura's okaasan put her hands on her hips.

"Tsk. Sakura. Just eat. I prepared all this for you. Do you really want to spoil all this yummy food?" Sakura looked at the food. It looked really good too, and her stomache was diying for food. The pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, every breakfast food you can think of. It was tempting, but...

"Fine. I'll eat." Sakura said. She capitulated to the temptation, and she was happy about it too. Sakura's mother smiled and clapped a few times.

X

"Kuso..okaasan!" Sakura whined. She was holding her stomache which was bulding out liike a pimple. She forced herself to suck it in. "Damn pancakes. Damn eggs, damn bacon. Damn strawberry frenchtoast. Damn ham. I'm gonna have to go on a diet. No, I like eating, but I like my body too. Why am I always torn between two lovers?" Sakura whimpered.

Sakura arrived at school at 8:30 approximatly. She walked up the concrete steps and into the large building. When she approached the principal's office, she knocked three times on the wooden door. "Ohayo Gosaimsu?" The blonde-haired principal asked.

"Uhm...i'm new here and i was told to come here." Sakura said. The principal thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah! Haruno Sakura righht?" The principal asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh good. I'm Tsunade-sama, your principal. Come on in Sakura." The principal let Sakura in. In the office, there was a water tank thing, a desk, shelves with big books in it, a wall with about 5 file cabinets lined against it, a desk, the principal's seat and two other seats. The basic principal's office. "So, what do you think of the school so far?" Tsunade asked while filing through the cabinets.

"Err...it's...big." Sakura answered meekly. Tsunade smiled.

"Here you go. Here's your file. Hhmm...health, contact numbers...aha! Your schedule. You've got Advance math, AP history, blah blah blah. You locker is-" The principal was cut off in the middle of her sentence when a white haired old man barged into the room.

"Tsunade-sama! A gang of troublemakers hung up your...uhm...thongs on the bullletin board." The white haired man said. He was dressed in a blue jumpsuit. He looked like the janitor. The principal suddenly got from sweet to angry. Sakura bit her lip as she waited for someone to show up.

"Tsunade-baachan. You rang- Hey, your not baa-chan." A blonde haired dude that wore a long sleeve grey shirt and an American eagle T-shirt over it and baggy jeans said while barging into the principle's office. Sakura smiled nervously and waved. "Oh! Your the chick I have to guide." Sakura nodded shyly. "Well then! You should've said so. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to Konohagakure Highschool. School of total dicks and stuck up chicks." Sakura looked more nervous. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. "Hehe, Nah! These people are nice!" Naruto said trying not to sound too plastic. Her took fingers and crossed them behind is back. Sakura smiled shyly again. There was an awkward silence. "Errr...may i see your schedule please?" Sakura handed Naruto her schendule. "Awesome! You have the same schdeule as me!" Naruto sniffed "This is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship. What did you say your name was again?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura answered.

"Awesome Sakura-chan. You can just follow me to class. So you have...locker 2-32? Oh my god. That is bad bad bad." Naruto said Sakura looked at her schedule and Locker location.

"HUh? What's the matter? Is that..bad or something?" Sakura asked worried. Naruto bit his lip.

"Yeah, totally. You're locker is next to Uchiha's." Naruto said.

"Uchiha? The stock market?" Sakura asked. She sounded really dumb then.

"What the- well, yes but Uchiha Sasuke. The richest guy in school. Also the biggest bully. I'm real good friends with him but even I can tell that he's a dick." Naruto said. Sakura bit her lip too.

"Is he gonna kill me or something?" Sakura asked.

"Nah...if your lucky." Sakura got scared. "Yeah, he made a lot of people drop out. He has impunity so he never gets in trouble. Be careful not to get in his way. He might red tag you."

"Red tag?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah red tag. If you do get in his way or stand up to him, your locker will have a red tag on it. That means your dead." Naruto said. "That Sasuke guy's a creep" Sakura thought.

"Ah well, He's just trying to get attention. I'm not scared of that guy." Sakura said braver than she felt.

"Say that when you meet him." Naruto said. "Well, let's get your stuff to your locker." Naruto said. Naruto lead Sakura to her locker and helped her put her stuff in.

X

Naruto and Sakura went to their first class. Math. "Kakashi-sensei teaches this class." The class was a mess. The bell had rang already but the students were roaming around the room and visiting each other. "Kakashi's always at least 10-20 minutes late so you don't have to worry. He's real perverted too. He reads that Porno everyday. It's so gay." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, not knowing what to say. Naruto walked through the small walkways between the desks.

"Sup Ramen-boy?" Someone said holding his hand up waiting for naruto to give him a highfive. He was slouched on his chair.

"Nothin much lazy-ass." Naruto answered smoothly and cooly and slapped the dude's hand. "That Shikamaru, the laziest guy in the school." Naruto whispered to Sakura. "You can sit next to me." he said. There was four rows of desks and 5 desks in every row. Naruto was in the back row. Sakura sat in the middle of the row. Naruto next to her on the left. There was one guy next to the window with black hair and black eyes. He had his right hands stretched out tapping a pencil on the desk. He was looking straight forward. He was wearing a white bluish button shurt that wasn't button and had a white shirt underneath it. He had denim shorts and black DCs. He was extremely cute. Sakura looked around and saw all the girls staring at him and whispering to each other about him. "That's Sasuke." Naruto whispered to her.

"You gotta be kidding. He's too cute to be a bully." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked at her.

"Nani?! You're becoming another fangirl. Kuso! I thought you would be different!" Naruto yelled/whispered.

"Naruto-kun, chill, i'd rather suck crappy snow. I'll never fall for that guy." Sakura said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah you better not." Naruto said. Sakura giggled. "Oh look, there's that guy that sasuke red tagged yesterday." Sakura turned her head. A group of boys crowded around a guy that had black hair in a weird bowl style. Sakura squinted.

"Here's for yesterday." The guy said. He had short brown hair. The guy punched the guy with the weird bowl hair squarely in the face. The weird haired guy grasped his nose and started groaning.

"This is so damn troublesome." Shikamaru said. He punched the guy in the stomache.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked Naruto. "Why are they beating that guy up?"

"He's the guy Sasuke red tagged his house window for bumping onto him in the forest yeserday." Naruto said. "That guy who punched him in the face is Kiba. The guy in the sunglasses is Shino. The guy with the freaky white eyes is Neji. The fat guy is Chouji. The lazy guy i told you about remember him? He's the one that punched the dudes stomache. I think that guy's name is Rock Lee-san." Sakura looked at Sasuke who was watching everything. Then she looked at where the guys were. She had had enough of this barbarious activity. She stood up from her desk and started walking slowly towards the group of boy. "Sakura-chan! Don't! come back here! You're gonna get red tagged you know!" naruto yelled at her.

"I don't give a shit!" She said back. Then she felt Sasuke looked at her. She ignored it and kept going. The Kiba guy started to punch the poor Lee again. Sakura tapped on his shoulder and waited for him to turn around before she kicked him in the balls. He groaned.

"Baka Yarou!" He said. He wanted to sock her in the face so badly but she kicked him in the balls too much. The Kiba crawled on the floor to his desk. Everyone looked at him then looked at Sakura. "You want some of this motherfu&!rs?" She cursed she tapped the toe of the her . The boy backed up and went back to their desks. She walked up to the boy who had a black eye, nosebleed and had a trickle of blood at the cornor of his mouth. "You okay..uhh..Lee-san right?" Lee looked up and nodded. "OK. Take it easy 'kay?" Sakura asked sweetly. Lee looked at her with loving eyes. it suddenly got a bit creepy. Sakura laugh nervously and turned around to go back to her desk when shewent face to face with none other than the Uchiha. Sasuke was at least 3 inches taller than her. "Excuse me, would you mind moving out of my way?" Sakura said trying not to capitulate to the pressure.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked stepping one step forward; making Sakura take one step back. Sakura gulped.

"I don't know, last time I checked I was none of your buisness. I'm going to check again to see if it changed." Sakura retorted bravely. Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. Sasuke looked at the brave girl curiously.

"Do you wanna get tagged new girl?" Sasuke threatened "Now tell me, who do you think you are?" He said again. He took two fingers and tapped Sakura on her forehead; she stumbled slightly. At that, Sakura got pissed.

"No actually, the question is, who do you think you are? You 'tag' and bully people like they're your property. Well get a reality check you dumbass. They.are.not.your.property." Sakura jabbed her finger into Sasuke chest with those last words. "Get used to it."

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her finger and pulled her in for a kiss just to shut her up. It did not mean anything Everyone was surprised with sasuke's sudden action.

"That son of a bitch!" The girls yelled. They were jealous of the pink haired girl; they wanted to be sasuke's first kiss. Sorry girls, it's taken.

Sasuke finally let go of Sakura. "Shut up." He said. Sakura narrowed her eyes and kicked him hard between his legs. The girls threw grudging glances at Sakura then started cursing at Sakura for hurting their precious Uchiha. The guys just looked sympathetic for they're leader. Sasuke tried to keep a straight face. He sweat a little before finally surrendering to the pain. He groaned and took a deep breathe. "How dare you?" He threatened. Sakura looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"I dared." She said. "Sorry Naruto, I don't want to be near this sick perv." Sakura went to get her stuff and moved to he front row, leaving a jaw dropped Naruto and SASuke practically limping to his desk. Sasuke finally reached his desk and looked at Naruto with deadly eyes. Naruto suddenly got scared.

"Nani, what did I do?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You know that chick." Sasuke asked as he looked Sakura.

"Yeah. Why, you interested?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Shut up baka. Just tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Fine, her name is Haruno Sakura. She's pretty cool once you get to know her you know. Don't plan on anything lethal." Naruto said.

"Shut up. I can do whatever I want." Sasuke said while he went to his normal position. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Your not gonna rape her or anything right?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"Baka. Who in their right inelligent mind would rape a girl like that. She 'll probably kick you in the balls before you come 10 feet. I swear she's BI." Sasuke said still looking at the pink haired girl.

"She is pretty cute." naruto said.

"So?"

"Just sayin."

"Naruto, just shut up."

Suddenly there was a poof of cloud on the front desk, at a teacher appeared, he had silver spikey hair. "Ohayo gosaimasu. Sorry, i had to calm your principal down when a group of troublemakers hung up her thongs on the bulletin boa-"

"Liar!" people in the class yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up fools! He's telling the truth!" She yelled.

X

The bell rang and everyone in the class went out the door scurriying to their next class. Sakura walked out slowly while looking at her schedule AP history, with Sarutobi-sensei. All the sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. she turned around and slapped the person in the face and not realize who is was. "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun. I didn't realize it was you." Sakura said as she looked at Naruto, who was rubbing his red cheek.

"It's okay..i guess. So you got AP history next right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Okay. Sarutobi sensei teaches that class. I swear, he's so boring, and deaf, and blind. Promise me you won't stir up trouble with Sasuke this time?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura smiled/sigh/rolling eyed.

"This time I won't" Naruto got relieved. "As long as he's not a dick." Naruto took an Anime stlye fall.

"He's always a dick." naruto said.

"Then I will stir up trouble. I'm going to my locker to put these things back." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura went away to her locker.

"Did i mention that Sasuke always goes to his locker at this time. May god help her soul." Naruto said to himself with his finger to his teeth.

X

"I'm gonna remember you. You gotta remember me" Sakura sang/whispered "I'm gonna remember you, you gotta remember me. I saw you with your new girl, just yesterday. And i feel i must confess. Even though it kills me to have to say, i admit that i was impressed." Sakura stopped suddenly when she saw Sasuke there leaning on his locker with his arms crossed and listening to his Ipod, which was so loud you can practically hear the song; it was "Somewhere i belong" by Linkin park. Typical. He was right beside hers. Sakura wanted to scream and run away, but that would ruin everything. She sucked in her stomache and strutted to her locker with her pink messenger bag. She walked by not trying to look back at him. Oh my god oh my god he's staring at me. He does NOT have a right to stare at me Sakura thought. She felt Sasuke eyes on her. She could even feel his ugly smirk.

"So, you came back for me huh?" Sasuke said cooly, still smirking. Sakura got to her locker and opened the combination, with Sasuke watching every number.

"Uhh, okay." Sakura said. Can't touch this Sakura thought. She applauded for herself in her brain. She put her math textbooks and got out her history textbooks.

"I knew it, you were a fangirl." Sasuke said with pride. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Quit dreaming." She past him and walked down the hall. Sasuke stared at her until she turned the cornor.

X

History had gone normal for her, no one bothered her and no one was a dick. But next was lunch. Crap. The only friend she knew was Naruto, and Naruto's Sasuke's friend. Sakura and Sasuke are not friends, nor will they ever be. I guess she'll be eating in the bathroom. Sakura got in the lunch line looking at the foods that were there. great, mystery meat. Just what she needed, crap meat. The lunchlady gave her her food and Sakura went to the register. Sakura paid the price and looked for tables. Then, in the far side of the cafeteria was Naruto waving at her. Sakura sighed.

"Skaura-chyaaan!" he called and jogged where she was. "Where you eatin?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "Wanna eat with me and the gang?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded frantically. Naruto laughed "Not sasuke, the girls. Don't worry, their nice." Naruto said. "Come on." He took her arm and they walked over to where he was.There were three girls at the table. A brown haired one that had her eyes in two cute buns. There was a girl that had white eyes and long black blueish hair. There was another one that had golden blond that that was tied in a ponytail. "Sakura-chan this is Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan. Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, tenten-chan, this is Sakura-chan." Naruto introduced.

"Oh my god. You're the one who stood up to sasuke." Tenten realized.

"She kicked his balls too." Hinata added quietly.

"You have amazing courage. We bow down to you." Tenten and Hinata started bowing in a playful way. sakura smiled.

"Shut up you retards." Ino said while smacking them at the back of their heads.

"Damn Ino, do you realize you smack hard?" tenten complained. Hinata just rubbed the back of their head. Ino then looked at Sakura.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked acidly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I said it before and i do not wanna say it again. Look, i don't need a stupid blonde sasuke fangirl in my way so, sorry Naruto, i can't sit near her." Sakura took her tray and left. Naruto Narrowed his eyes and looked at Ino.

"What?" Ino asked. "She hurt my Precious sasuke-kun!"

"You're a retard."

X

Sakura sat on the school rooftop listening to her pink ipod mini listening to some Nelly Furtado. "Man-eater make you work hard make you spend hard..." She kept on whispering the lyrics as she played with her crap meat. She felt really content then, with the wind blowing in her hair and the wonderful view, but little did she know that her enemy is just around the cornor.

Sasuke walked down the hall listening to his Ipod video. "There's a face that i hold inside, a face that waits when i closed my eyes. A face that watches everytime they lie, a face that laughs everytime they fall. It watches everything..." Sasuke then started to air guitar when he got to chorus. Then her heard a girl's voice singing when he approached the staircase leading up to the roof. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. H climbed up the stairs quicly and quietly. He his behind the doorway to see who it was. "The Haruno girl?" He thought.

"You take my hand, you say you've change but your beggin don't fool me because to you it's just a game. You know it's just a little too late..." Sakura sang as she played with her crap meat with her fork.

Sasuke smirked. He walked up onto the roof. "Singing huh?" Sakura jumped up and the fork fell out of her hand. She watched it fall down to the ground then finally looking at the Uchiha who had a stern look on his face. "You're in my stop."

"Your spot? Your spot?" Sakura said.

"Yes, my spot, do i need to say it again?" Sasuke said.

"I don't see a label on here.' Sakura said. sasuke jerked his head towards something on the ground. It said "Property of Uchiha Sasuke". Sakura twitch her eyes and Sauke smirked. She fell to the floor when the label was and scribble the letters with her lipstick. Sasuke smirked more.

"Stop trying Haruno girl." Sasuke said, almost amused.

"damn you!" She growled. She stood up to leave the roof but Sasuke moved in front of her keeping her from leaving. Sakura tried to move but was always blocked by Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes and tried to kick him in the balls. Sasuke was one step ahead of her. He grabbed her leg and wouldn't let go. Sakura struggled against his grip. sasuke smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyes again and punched sasuke squarely in the face. He let go of her leg and clutched his nose.

"Stupid! Bitch!" he cried. Sakura lifted an eyebrow and walked off.


End file.
